Fiber optic connectors are known for connecting fiber optic cables to other fiber optic cables or fiber optic equipment. In many situations, a fiber optic adapter is used to align two fiber optic connectors to allow signal transmission between two optical fibers of the cables terminated by the fiber optic connectors.